Unknowing
by postitnotepen
Summary: Bailey mistakenly does something without knowing.


Bailey didn't like the sound of London's voice. Not that she hated London or anything. It was just that London seemed like she could not stop talking at times. Not only were they polar opposites, and Bailey had no interest in London's interest and vice versa. It was that London unlike Bailey loved the sound of her own voice to the extent where she could talk for long periods of time about things Bailey didn't care about.

"London I could never afford clothes that expensive, so, why do I need to know anything about Couture?" Bailey piped up

"Oh Bailey, so you could admire my beautiful clothes!" She retorted smiling, unknowingly proving Baileys point further.

"Look I should just get some sleep, we have a test tomorrow, remember?" Bailey said now remembering to get herself out of the conversation.

"Boo the weekends over!" London cried out, in a childish sing song voice.

Bailey began to get ready for bed. She loved living on the U.S. Tipton, it was a great opportunity for her to get out of the country town that she lived in. She met lots of different people, went to many different places, in different parts of the world. She still missed home, and most of all people truly understood her there. They didn't treat her like a dumb hick because she wasn't; she was just Southern and had an accent. Even her own boyfriend treated her sometimes like she had no idea what she was talking about. Cody was extremely smart, but nobody's perfect, and even he was wrong sometimes. Cody was such a smart ass that it didn't matter, and Bailey let him make her feel inferior because she simply didn't want an argument. Everyone should admit their wrong once in a while.

While she brushed her hair and London just stared out into space, she thought about how everyone took so much for granted, she was just happy no matter what. Bailey was the easiest to please. Life was to enjoy, not complain about.

"Night London"

"Night Bailey"

London may have been a pain in her behind, but nevertheless, she meant well, and was a sweet girl no matter how spoiled.

BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG

"AHHH" London screamed hoarsely.

Bailey got up to shut off the alarm. She had to climb down the ladder over London's bed, just as she had to climb up it when she went to bed. It was sort of like a canopy ceiling.

"Shower time" London proclaimed as she skipped to the bathroom. Another reason they got along despite their different backgrounds was because London was surprisingly go lucky. She was only particular on her clothes, food, and stuff. Which none of those things had anything to do with Bailey. In the morning as London showered Bailey got water in a bucket used a wash cloth just like she did on the farm, but she mostly did it to save time. She washed her long hair two to three times a week. Being very low maintenance, but it got the job done. When she finished she got dressed, and waited outside until London was done, and then used the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, even though she was about to eat, she used bubblegum toothpaste so she didn't get a bad taste in her mouth. Then she heard knocking, it must've been Cody and his brother Zach, Zach always waited in the hall listening to his i-pod knocking on his friend Nicks door(Bailey and London's neighbor) while Cody came in to get her and London, or wait on them a minute.

"Cody, come in" Bailey shouted

Bailey heard him say 'hey' to London, and London laughed for whatever reason. As Bailey turned around she gave Cody a quick kiss on the lips, and he was different…

"Whoa!" She heard London and Zach, ZACH! Say.

"Oh My God! What, what are you doing?!" she yelped in a squeaky voice.

"You mean what you're doing, you better not be sick like Cody and Nick" Zach said back with irritation in his voice.

"I, I, I thought you were…" Bailey began flustered.

"Hot? I don't blame you" Zach quipped back smiling. London clapped her hands together and was acting like a baby who just saw a puppet show.

"Seriously, don't make this weird" Bailey warned

"Like I said before, I'm hot. Who can blame you?" Zach joked; it was starting to get on Baileys nerves.

"Zach!" she yelled

"Alright, got ya, just kidding, take it easy there, It was as awkward for me as it was for you, just trying to lighten the mood and make it less…awkward." He said, with an emphasis and raise of the eyebrows with the last awkward.

"I'd never thought I'd want to go to class this bad. Can we go you guys?!" London yelled in her hoarse sing song voice. Bailey grabbed a pop tart on her way out the door behind Zach and London. So she could eat while getting to class, so she didn't have to talk. It worked really well, while she listened to them quiz each other, she took big bites when they would look her way. Poor London knew practically none of the answers; Bailey could see Zach's impatience in the tense of his back with each wrong answer as she followed. When they got to class Bailey pretended to be really busy, so she could avoid any awkwardness. She would take things out and go through them looking for nothing. Zach noticed because he was staring at her with a bewildered look on his face and his brows furrowed out of concentration on her, it wasn't something that Cody did. Zach was sitting next to her, in front of London, with his body turned to Bailey.

"Your science book is out" he said matter of fact.

"Yeah…" she retorted

"This is math, we don't even have science today" he paused eyeing her quizzically. Zach leaned in closer to her.

"It's okay Bailey, you didn't know" he whispered, than he pulled away quickly. She could feel his breathe on her neck. She got even more flustered from the proximity they had when he whispered to her. She tried to close her eyes to relax, but it didn't work.

"Bailey"-Zach began-It's just a test, relax" he a made a huge emphasis on relax, as he widened his eyes at her so only she could see the double meaning, because it wasn't the test she was freaking out over. She kissed her boyfriends brother on the lips! What was taking Mrs. T. so long!

Just then she walked in as she hurried over to her desk and got out the tests.

"We're running late, so we will begin right away" she stated.

As Mrs. T. passed the tests out Bailey looked at Zach, he caught her eye for a second than looked away so he could grab a test packet and pass the rest back and she did the same.

"Now put your names and such" Mrs. T. told everyone.

She did as told, her mind still racing.

"Begin"

It wasn't only Cody's brother, it was his twin. Did that make it worse? Of course it did! It was on accident, it was daily routine every morning a kiss with Cody. It could easily have been London, but that wouldn't upset Cody he probably would've enjoyed that. Speaking of enjoy, the kiss was brief, but at first, before she knew what was happening, she got excited, because it was different, not just the quick smack on the lips it always was. It must've been shock on his part, but he parted his lips, as he was probably gasping, and his jaw dropping to the floor.

God Bailey! I can't believe you enjoyed it! Stupid, stupid me. It was only because it was different, not that you like different, you like Cody! Stop having a conversation with yourself. Just as she thought it, he noticed. She met his eyes, and saw the bewilderment in his. He was looking at her, saying something without actually saying it, as if giving her a queue. What was she supposed to be doing? He grabbed his test and motioned for her to do the same. That's right, she was supposed to be taking a test. God, what was she going to tell Cody? Was it understood that they wouldn't? But something like this would just come back to haunt her, and it couldn't be buried, it would be brought to the surface sooner or later.

"Whoops!" Zach said as he dropped his pencil. As he picked it up he pinched her arm, as she wasn't expecting it, she jolted from the surprise and pain.

"Wake up" he whispered quickly and pretended to get right back to his test like he hadn't whispered to her. Mrs. T. had looked up at his pencil dropping and he would've gotten in trouble for talking while taking a test. A test, test, test needed to be taken. But a crisis had happened, and the thought of it inhabited her brain.

This is what going insane felt like. Minutes had passed, but it felt like time stood still.

"Pencils down" A voice commanded, waking Bailey up from her trance.

"Pass them forward" She ordered.

FUCK. Would she get credit for her name? As she did as everyone else did passing up her test, Zach looked at her paper being empty. There it was again, the furrowed brow. Just than Bailey noticed Zach had light freckles on his nose. Cody didn't, weren't they supposed to be identical? But they weren't the same. Zach was bigger than Cody but not in height. Zach wasn't built or fat, just not like Cody if you were to compare. Cody was also an inch or two taller, making him lanky. He snapped his fingers in her face. People turned to look were the noise originated from.

"Mrs. T., I think Bailey is coming down with what my brother has. She's all spacey; I don't think I saw her write anything on her test either. Mrs. T flipped through the tests in her hand to find Baileys blank one. Looking at it with concern, and then at Bailey.

"I should take her to the nurse" Zach stated. Mrs. T. nodded.

"Yes, and Bailey-" she paused and looked at her as if she was an alien she was trying to communicate with. "-You'll make this up when you're feeling better" Bailey just stared blankly helping Zach's scheme. He pretended to help her up, as he picked up her things, taking his as well. As they walked out Mrs. T. waved. When they had gotten far enough away so no one could hear, he began.

"You need to chill out Bailey" he snapped.

"That's easy to say, but not do" She shot back.

He looked at her like an insane person would be looked at.

"You're making nothing out of something, there was nothing behind it, and you thought I was Cody!" Zach said

But that wasn't true, because Bailey actually enjoyed it. Right as she heard London gasp, she was sticking her tongue down his throat, for a second, before he pulled away. How awful could she get? Bailey couldn't help it, she began to cry, she cupped her hands to her face and tried to conceal the sound, but it was no use. A minute must've passed, Zach just let her cry out, but then he spoke up as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Not here, come on" Zach led her somewhere but she wasn't looking. Then she heard the door close behind her, so she looked up. It was his room. A lot of things had changed since she first met Cody and Zach. They didn't share a room anymore since they were seventeen now. Also Zach became tidier, since he broke his leg a year ago tripping on some dirty clothes or some other on the floor.

"You could sit here" Zach said motioning her to his bed. "And I, I can sit in this chair" He said trying to make it less awkward, with bringing his brothers girlfriend to his room, on his bed.


End file.
